Charlotte
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: Et si Charlotte avait survécu ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma toute première histoire sur le Mentalist. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais quelque chose de travers avec ces personnages ! :) Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

Lisbon n'aimait pas les affaires John le rouge, c'était toujours macabre. Les mises en scènes étaient toujours horribles et lui donnaient des hauts le cœur pourtant elle en avait vu des scènes de meurtres.

Cette fois ci pourtant c'était plus difficile. C'était une femme, le mari était un médium dont le tueur en série voulait se venger. Le fait de trouver sa femme dans cet état était déjà insupportable mais le plus dur était qu'il affirmait avoir une petite fille et qu'elle état introuvable. Et le CBI, comme le mari, savait très bien qu'on ne retrouvait pas les victimes de John le rouge vivante. Et Lisbon n'aimait pas quand des enfants étaient impliqués, ça rendait toujours les choses plus difficiles.

Elle demanda à ce qu'on sorte le mari de la scène de crime et qu'il soit emmené au CBI pour être interrogé sur ce qu'il a pu dire pour mettre le tueur en série en colère. Ensuite elle laissa les légistes faire leur travail et avec son équipe passa la maison au peigne fin à la recherche d'indice. Comme d'habitude ils ne trouvèrent rien mais quand elle s'attaqua au garage elle entendit de petits gémissements, comme des pleures venant de derrière un tat de carton.

Prudemment elle les retira un par un, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Quand elle enleva le troisième carton elle comprit, une petite fillette blonde était roulée en boule et pleurait à chaude larme. Quand elle vît Térésa, elle se mît à pleurer de plus belle et à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'angle du mur si c'était possible.

« Hey ! N'ai pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal » Murmura Lisbon en se mettant à genoux et tendant sa main à la petite fille. Devant le manque de réaction, elle continua « Je m'appelle Térésa, je suis là pour t'aider » La fillette leva enfin les yeux vers l'agent. « C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Je m'appelle Charlotte » Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots .

« Très bien Charlotte, je suis de la police, je viens pour te ramener à ton papa »

« Papa ? »

« Oui, il est dans mon bureau avec mes collègues, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on allait le rejoindre ? »

La petite fille hésita d'abord, après tout l'agent était une inconnue. « Le méchant ? » murmura Charlotte.

« Le méchant est parti je te le promets Charlotte, je suis juste la pour te ramener à ton papa et mes collègues essayent d'attraper le méchant pour le punir. On va sortir toutes les deux d'ici et aller dans mon bureau pour retrouver ton papa. »Convaincue Charlotte tendit enfin les bras à la jeune policière, se sentant maintenant en sécurité auprès de la jeune femme elle la sera aussi fort que son petit corps le pouvait. Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de rendre l'étreinte.

« C'est fini, viens je te ramène à ton papa »

La petite fille refusait de lâcher l'agent, se mettant à pleurer dès que l'agent relâchait un petit peu l'étreinte. Alors même si c'était contre la loi, elle attrapa le siège auto qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la maison et installa la petite fille à l'avant de la voiture. Elle lui donna ensuite une des barres chocolatée qu'elle avait dans son sac pour les longues soirées de surveillances. Le meurtre remontait à tôt dans la soirée, la petite fille n'avait certainement rien mangé depuis des heures.

Et puis sans que Lisbon ne demande quoi que ce soit elle se mit à parler.

« Il est venu pendant que je faisais dodo, il me faisait peur alors j'ai fait comme quand on joue à cache-cache avec papa et je me suis cachée derrière les cartons. Il faisait beaucoup de bruit alors il ne m'a pas entendu descendre »

« Charlotte ? Tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, mais il était méchant avec maman, elle a crié, beaucoup. Alors je me suis cachée »

« C'est très bien Charlotte, tu as été très courageuse, je suis certaine que ton papa sera très fière de toi. »

« Je vais le voir bientôt ? »

« Oui, on est presque arrivé. »

« Il va revenir ? Le méchant ? Il va revenir ? »

« Non, je te le promet » Rassura Lisbon en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette

Quand elles arrivèrent au CBI Jane était en train d'être interrogé alors l'agent installa la petite fille derrière la vitre afin qu'elle puisse quand même voir son père et lui donna un jus pour la faire patienter. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle ou Cho posait des questions à Jane pour le prévenir.

« Monsieur Jane, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Cho quand vous avez fini, amenez le dans la pièce à côté s'il vous plait » C'était à contre cœur mais Lisbon savait qu'elle devait attendre que Cho est fini pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle sinon on ne pourrait plus rien obtenir du mari. Heureusement Cho fini rapidement.

A peine arrivé dans a pièce Jane remarqua la présence de la petite fille.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ! » S'exclama-t-il en serrant Lisbon dans ses bras, à la surprise de l'agent « Merci ! »

IL se tourna vers la petite fille et la pris dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pu. Ne voulant pas s'imposer Lisbon sortit du bureau les laissant se retrouver.

15 minutes plus tard Jane et Charlotte firent apparition dans le bureau de Lisbon.

« Agent Lisbon ? » Demanda Jane, en poquant à la porte. Charlotte dans ses bras.

« Charlotte, monsieur Jane ! »

« Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir retrouvé ma fille »

« C'est normal »

« Je crois que je serais devenu fou si j'avais perdu les deux »

« Je n'y suis pour rien vraiment, Charlotte a été très courageuse »

« Vous le retrouverez n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ferra tout ce qu'on peut pour y arriver. »

« Il y a-t-il un endroit ou on peut être en sécurité maintenant ? »

« Pour le moment vous serez dans une petite villa surveillé par les membres de mon équipe, et ensuite nous verrons selon l'avancé de l'enquête. L'agent Cho vous y escortera en premier » Lisbon ne voulait pas lui donner plus de détails sur les rondes de surveillances ou les aspects techniques, elle savait que de toute façon il n'était pas en état de les entendre.

« D'accord. Au revoir »

« Au revoir Monsieur Jane, Au revoir Charlotte »

Contre toute attente Charlotte quitta les bras de son père pour se laisser tomber dans ceux de la jeune femme. Encore une fois Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher rendre l'étreinte à la fillette.

« On se revoit bientôt d'accord ? J'essaierais de passer de temps en temps pour te voir » Satisfaite par l'arrangement Charlotte déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lisbon et retourna dans les bras de son père.

« Au revoir Térésa » Murmura Charlotte.

«A bientôt Charlotte »Pour des raisons émotionnelles et de sécurité Lisbon ne gardait jamais contact avec les victimes mais elle savait que dans ce cas ça serait beaucoup plus difficile de garder ses distances.

La première semaine fût très difficile pour Jane. Ne plus avoir Angela à ses côtés était insupportable, il n'avait plus envie de rien, la seule chose qui l'obligeait à rester en vie, à se battre c'était Charlotte. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment évident non plus pour la petite fille, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation et les événements de la semaine précédente lui donnait des cauchemars et terreurs nocturnes que Jane avait beaucoup de mal à calmer seul. Avant c'était toujours Angela qui s'occupait de ça.

Les agents autour de la maison de ne rassuraient pas et il n'avait pas dormis une seule nuit depuis le meurtre. Les journées étaient longues, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à faire dans la villa. Ils regardaient un peu la télé, Jane faisait en sorte que Charlotte regarde des dessins animés joyeux dans l'espoir que ça lui change les idées, sinon ils jouaient à des jeux de société, cuisinaient ensemble ou se baladaient un peu dans le jardin mais le cœur ni était pas, pour aucun des deux.

Les cauchemars de Charlotte se faisaient de pire en pire, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à la réveiller et la calmer après. Et à chaque fois, la fillette demandait après l'agent Lisbon.

Jane connaissait se genre de comportement, il l'avait déjà vu chez certain de ses clients. C'était une sorte de relation d'attachement entre la victime et son « sauveur », comme si la victime ne voulait plus laisser partir et qu'elle en devenait dépendante. Il savait que après un trauma il fallait éviter ce genre d'attachement, c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais prévenu l'agent Lisbon de ces crises même quand elle appelait pour prendre des nouvelles.

Mais un soir, ça devient incontrôlable, une terreur nocturne réveilla Charlotte en sueur, elle hurlait et tremblait. Même après 30 minutes Jane fût incapable de calmer ses pleures. La petite fille était incohérente, elle répétait que le méchant était là et qu'il fallait que Térésa viennent la chercher pour la sauver. Jane avait beau lui montrer que personne n'était là, que d'autre policier était devant la porte rien à faire, la petite fille en pleine crise d'angoisse ne voulait rien entendre. Il finit donc par céder et appeler l'agent du CBI.

« Agent Lisbon ? Ici Patrick Jane »

« Monsieur Jane, Tout vas bien ? » S'inquiéta l'agent en entendant les pleurs de Charlotte.

« Non pas vraiment. Charlotte fais une crise d'angoisse et je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Elle vous demande. Je suis désolée de vous demander ça, je sais qu'il est très tard mais vous pourriez venir ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Laissez-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive »

« Merci »

Quand Lisbon arriva, Charlotte pleurait encore roulée en boule sur le canapé, avec Jane qui lui caressait le dos pour la calmer mais visiblement sans effets. En voyant l'agent il se leva pour lui laisser la place.

« Je suis vraiment désolée agent Lisbon, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir c'est ingérable »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, ne vous inquiétez pas » Elle avait souvent calmé les crises de ses frères après la mort de leurs parents. Elle s'assit à côté de Charlotte et signala sa présence.

« Hey coucou Charlotte, C'est Térésa »

« Il est là, il est là, Térésa » Murmurait la petite fille. Lisbon se tourna vers Jane pour avoir une explication. Est-ce que le tueur avait fait une apparition cette nuit ?

« Un cauchemar » Expliqua-t-il

« Hey, Charlotte. Ca te dirait de venir sur mes genoux ? » La petite fille acquiesça et se déplaça s'installer dans les bras de Lisbon.

Ensuite pendant de longues minutes, Lisbon se contenta de bercer la petite fille comme elle le faisait avec ses frères lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

« Et si tu me racontais ton cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-elle quand Charlotte arrêta de pleurer.

« Il est revenu, il voulait venir me chercher et faire comme avec maman. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher, il voulait me séparer de papa. J'ai voulu aller me cacher des les cartons pour tu me trouves comme la dernière fois mais tu ne venais pas et….et … il m'a trouvé puis … puis… puis»

« Chut calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligée de raconter la suite. Si on se faisait un chocolat chaud à la place ? »

« Laissez j'y vais » Jane se leva en direction de la cuisine et prépara les chocolats pendant que Lisbon calmait encore Charlotte.

Quand Jane retourna dans salon avec les 3 chocolats chauds, ce qu'il vît le surpris, Charlotte était calmement assise sur les genoux de l'agent jouant avec ses cheveux comme elle le faisait avec les cheveux d'Angela avant.

Jane ce rendit compte que ce qu'il pensait être un attachement malsain entre victime/saveurs était en fait plus loin de ça.

« Tu vas pas partir hein ? » Demanda Charlotte pour Lisbon quand elle eu fini son chocolat.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes »

« Et même après ? »

« Et bien … je… »

« Oh vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. » Coupa Jane gêné par la demande de sa fille.

« Je n'ai pas d'affaires pour le moment ça ne me dérange pas, je peux rester jusqu'à demain matin »

« Merci, vraiment merci. Je suis désolée je ne sais plus comment la calmer »

« Ce n'est pas grave ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai 3 petits frères alors vous savez des cauchemars j'en ai vu d'autre » Essaya de plaisanter Lisbon, mais sans vraiment de succès.

Lisbon laissa Charlotte s'endormir sur ses genoux et elle en profita pour faire mieux connaissance avec son père.

« Vous savez ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » Demanda Lisbon

« Non pas vraiment, 3 de vos collègues m'ont dit que je devrais quitter la région, recommencer ma vie ailleurs. Mais je crois que je n'en n'ai pas le courage. »

« C'est effectivement ce que fond souvent les personne dans votre situation »

« Vous avez fait quoi vous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez perdu quelqu'un c'est évident, vous êtes partie ? »

« Non j'avais 3 frères à élever, je ne pouvais pas quitter la ville comme ça »

« Vous avez perdu vos parents ? »

« Ma mère d'abord et mon père ensuite »

« Je suis désolé pour vous »

« Merci. Et pour Charlotte vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, elle n'a que 4 ans. Dans la mesure du possible j'essaye de garder sa vie normale mais ce n'est vraiment pas évident quand moi-même j'ai du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre »

« N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide. C'est une petite fille adorable c'est avec plaisir que je viendrais m'en occuper si vous avez besoin de temps »

« Merci agent Lisbon. Merci beaucoup. Vous pourriez me tenir au courant de l'enquête ? »

« Non je suis désolée je ne peux pas communiquer ce genre d'infos avec les familles des victimes »

« Agent Lisbon, s'il vous plait » L'homme avait l'air tellement dévasté que Lisbon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de céder. Mais aux yeux de ses supérieurs elle avait besoin d'une bonne excuse pour lui permettre ça.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aidiez parfois nos collègues sur des enquêtes c'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

« IL parait que vous étiez assez doué. Que diriez-vous d'un boulot de consultant au CBI ? »

« Je sais pas… Je ne veux pas vraiment mettre un autre tueur en série en colère. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous donneriez juste des avis et vous ne serez pas obligé de vous rendre sur le terrain si vous ne le souhaitez pas . Vous pourriez vous rendre au CBI quelques jours par semaine. Et en contre partie vous pourriez jeter un œil sur notre enquête de John le rouge. Et pour Charlotte il y a un service de garderie pas très loin sinon je serais ravie de l'accueillir dans mon bureau. »

« Oh ne lui proposez surtout pas ça, vous ne récupérerez jamais votre bureau et votre tranquillité après » Blagua le blond, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'agent qu'il était d'accord.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici la suite de "Charlotte", je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews en guest ou non :) J'aimerais aussi expliquer une ou deux choses suite à une question sur le passage de Jane l'hôpital psychiatrique. Selon la façon dont je vois les choses le fait que Charlotte soit vivante change tout pour Jane (Surtout au niveau de son deuil et de sa santé mentale). La ligne du temps de l'histoire sera donc bien différente de celle de la série ,avec des points commun bien évidement, Mais je n'aurais pas la patience d'écrire assez pour combler sur toutes les années qu'ils leurs à réellement fallu pour être ensemble. ;) Voici un petit chapitre pour me servir de transition pour le suivant :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Teresaaaaa » Lisbon eu juste le temps de lever la tête avant de voir une petite tête blonde entrer en trombe dans son bureau, elle décala sa chaise de bureau pour permettre à Charlotte de monter sur ses genoux.

« Alors ma chérie comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien ! Avec papa on a été faire les courses et j'ai eu le droit à un super bracelet de princesse ! » S'exclama la petite fille en exhibant fièrement un simple bracelet fait de grosse perle rose et argenté.

« Woaw t'en a de la chance ! »

« Oui ! »

Ca faisait maintenant 6 mois que le meurtre d'Angela avait eu lieu et 4 mois que Jane travaillait pour le CBI et Charlotte avait ses petites habitudes. Elle adorait passer un maximum de temps avec Teresa mais quand c'était impossible, elle se contentait de s'installer sur le canapé dans le bureau de l'agent pour y faire des coloriages. La petite fille était aussi rusée que son père et obtenait tous ce qu'elle voulait des agents Rigsby et Cho qui travaillaient pour Lisbon.

Jane adorait se plonger dans le dossier John le Rouge et ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Lisbon, elle aimait beaucoup le médium et sa fille et le voir glisser petit à petit dans cette obsession ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle avait donc passée un accord avec Jane. Il pouvait travailler au CB jours par semaine (ceux qui s'y prêtaient le mieux en fonction des enquêtes), le vendredi soir et le samedi elle acceptait de garder Charlotte pour qu'il travail sur les dossiers John le Rouge et cela lui permettait de garder les autre jours de la semaine pour se consacrer uniquement à sa fille.

« Bonjour Agent Lisbon » Jane suivait de peu sa fille

« Bonjour Jane. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Ca va merci et vous ? »

« Très bien c'est vendredi, ce qui veut dire que j'ai une charmante compagnie ce soir »

« Moi ! » Annonça fièrement Charlotte.

« Exacte. Jane… Allez-y doucement ce soir d'accord. Je n'aime pas quand vous vous plongez trop longtemps dans ces dossiers. Ce n'est pas bon pour vous »

« Je sais ce que vous en pensez Lisbon vous me le répétez chaque semaine »

« Prenez le en compte et j'arrêterais de le répéter. »

« Pfff Lisbon vous vous inquiétez trop pour moi »

« Sans raison peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, John le Rouge s'est déjà occupé de mon cas. Je ne risque plus rien » Répondit Jane avec cynisme. Lisbon se contenta de fusiller son consultant du regard.

« Ne dites pas ce genre de chose Jane »

« Pourquoi c'est faux ? »

« Non… oui… enfin non … »Bafouilla Lisbon sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

« De toute façon papa n'écoute jamais rien maman disait toujours que ça allait lui attirer des problèmes » Répliqua Charlotte sans vraiment se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

« Ta mère avait toujours raison » Sourit tristement Jane.

Ce soir là avant de partir, telle une mère, Lisbon alla vérifier que Jane avait tous ce dont il avait besoin, qu'il ne manquait de rien pour travailler et passer la nuit. Puis alors qu'il parti s'enfermer après avoir embrassé sa fille, Lisbon et cette dernière prirent le chemin de l'appartement de l'agent.

La fillette avait quasiment sa chambre dans l'appartement. Enfin chambre était un grand mot elle avait un lit dans la même chambre que Teresa mais Lisbon faisait tout pour que la petite fille se sente comme chez elle pour ne pas trop la perturber. Elle savait qu'un environnement stable était important pour quelqu'un aillant vécu un trauma alors elle faisait tout pour que la petite fille soit à l'aise et mettait en place des petites rituels. Ainsi chaque vendredi soir, elle cuisinait ensemble un repas choisit par Charlotte, puis elle regardait un film ou un dessin animé. Ensuite elles allaient à la salle de bain se préparer pour la nuit. Lisbon couchait Charlotte dans le lit à côté du siens, puis elle aimait faire parler la petite fille, sur sa semaine, ses rêves ou ce genre de chose jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment.

Le lendemain midi Jane les rejoignit avec le repas, des pizzas. Qu'ils partagèrent dans la bonne humeur assis autour de la table basse du salon de Lisbon.

Quand Charlotte décida qu'elle n'avait plus envie de rester avec les adultes et qu'elle préférait aller jouer dans la chambre Lisbon en profita pour questionner Jane sur son travail.

« Quelque chose de nouveau sur l'affaire ? »

« Non pas vraiment je suis toujours en train de classer les photos, victimes, témoins, preuves… J'essaye de leur donner un sens »

« C'est un sacré travail dans lequel vous vous lancezJane »

« Je sais Lisbon. Mais c'est important pour moi et c'est important que je le fasse pour Charlotte aussi je veux pouvoir lui dire que j'ai vengé sa mère.»

« Je peux comprendre »

« Mais vous n'approuvez pas » Devina Jane

« Je…N'apprécie pas le concept de vengeance c'est tout »

« Ah votre l'éducation catholique » Se moqua-t-il

« Ne vous moquez pas Jane ! Réfléchissez-y »

« C'est tout réfléchis »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dirais à Charlotte moi ? Ou ira-t-elle vivre quand vous serez en prison après avoir assouvie votre vengeance ? » Lisbon venaint de faire mouche dans l'esprit de Jane et elle le savait.

Le lundi matin Lisbon eu la surprise de voir Jane débarquer dans son bureau de bonne heure.

« Jane ? Je pensais que vous passiez cette semaine avec Charlotte ? »

«Elle est partie embêter Cho, je viens juste vous demander de signer quelque chose »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis passée voir un avocat et j'aimerais que si il m'arrive quelque chose ou que je finisse enfin par attraper John le rouge, que vous deveniez la tutrice de Charlotte. Si vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Jane, vous savez ce que je pense de la vengeance… »

« J'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait à ma femme Lisbon, si je l'avais en face de moi je ne pourrais pas rester calme, j'ai tellement envie de lui faire subir la même chose, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle a pu souffrir, autant que Charlotte et moi on peut souffrir. Mais si jamais ça arrive j'aimerais savoir qu'elle est en sécurité avec vous »

« D'accord, je le ferais… pour Charlotte.» Lisbon avait grandi sans mère et sans aucune figure maternelle dans son entourage et elle savait à quel point ça pouvait être difficile parfois pour une petite fille. Même si il n'y avait aucun doute que même en prison Jane ferait un meilleur père que le sien après la mort de sa mère, elle signa. Elle serait maintenant la tutrice légale de Charlotte en cas de problème et cela les rassuraient tout les deux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, toutes très gentilles :) Voici le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas moi-même d'où m'est venue ce rebondissement, mais enfin bref vous jugerez par vous même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils suivirent la même routine pendant quelque année jusqu'à ce que Charlotte rentre en première primaire. Jane commença alors à travailler tout les jours pour le CBI mais en s'arrangeant pour amener Charlotte à l'école tout les matins et aller la chercher tout les soirs. Sauf le vendredi soir qui était toujours une soirée entre fille pour Teresa et Charlotte.

Mais ce vendredi soir était différent, Jane commençait à perdre espoir. Lisbon avait raison c'était un travail de titan.

Il y avait une chose dont Jane était certain c'était que John le rouge était un flic. Pour arriver à déjouer toutes les techniques et méthodes utilisées par la police, il fallait les connaître par cœur. IL fallait connaître la façon de faire des policiers sur le bout des doigts pour arriver à les déjouer et qui mieux que quelqu'un de l'intérieur pour y arriver. Il avait donc fait une liste de tout els policier de la région, éliminant ensuite tout ceux qui ne pouvait pas se trouver sur es lieu des différent crimes. Et c'était un travail sans fin, Jane perdait espoirs après de moi de travail, à peine quelque flic collaient aux critères et encore pas à tous. Jane devenait fou.

Et même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce soir il avait envie de craquer. De se rendre dans un bar et de boire jusqu'à oublier. Depuis la mort de sa femme il était resté fort pour Charlotte, c'était très dur mais il ne voulait pas faire subir sa détresse à sa petite fille, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais ce soir c'était trop dur il était trop découragé pour arriver à rentrer chez lui et faire bonne figure. IL voulait juste être seul et craque en paix.

Et c'est ce qu'il fît. Il se rendit dans un bar et bu jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Il aurait du rentrer dans le petit appartement qu'il louait et ne rejoindre Lisbon et Charlotte que le lendemain mais son esprit largement embrumé par l'alcool, lui dictat autre chose. Il devait se rendre chez Teresa. La remercier de sa gentillesse, sa patience, et de toute ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et Charlotte.

L'agent était comme un ange gardien pour lui. Il n'aurait pas donnée bien cher de sa santé mentale sans elle. Il n'était pas insensible à son charme et il savait qu'elle non plus mais il avait toujours refusé d'y penser se sentant trop coupable. Mais ce soir avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang son esprit vagabondait librement.

Quand il rentra chez Lisbon, il était plus de 4h du matin. Lisbon s'était endormie sur le canapé devant un vieux film muet en noir et blanc alors que Charlotte dormait certainement dans la chambre de l'agent.

Il l'observa dormir un moment, son visage, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, … Il adorait ses lèvres. Puis écoutant juste son cœur –son esprit étant trop ivres pour réagir- il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Teresa.

Lisbon ne se réveilla que lorsque cette douce sensation sur ses lèvres disparue.

« Jane ? Qu'est-ce que … » Elle voulu protester mais fût à nouveau coupé par les lèvres de Jane.

« Jane, on ne peut pas faire ça » Tenta encore une fois Lisbon mais avec moi d'intérêt que la première fois. Il est vrai que les lèvres de Jane étaient très dissuasives.

Lisbon avait toujours eu un faible pour ce nouveau consultant mais il avait toujours été clair pour elle qu'elle ne tenterait rien avec lui. Ca serait beaucoup trop compliqué, mais il fallait admettre que ce soir il était très convaincant.

« Bien sûr que si » Murmura-t-il vaguement alors qui descendait ses baisers dans son cou.

« C'est pas une bonne idée » Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois sans beaucoup de volonté en plongeant ses mains dans les boucles bondes du consultant.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez laissez un homme rendre soins de vous ? »

Lisbon ne préféra pas répondre à cette question, ça faisait bien trop longtemps en réalité mais Jane n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Laissez-vous faire » Murmura-t-il toujours absorbé par la découverte de la peau de Teresa.

« Avec plaisir » Eu juste le temps de souffler Lisbon alors que Jane passait les mains sous son t-shirt.

Le lendemain matin quand Jane se levant il fût accueillit par une énorme gueule de bois, une des plus grosses qu'il n'ai jamais eu de sa vie.

Avec beaucoup de mal il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine pour y chercher un verre d'eau et deux aspirines il les avala cul sec et alla se rassoir. Plus son mal de tête diminuait plus les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait. Comment il s'était senti désespéré, comment il s'était saoulé et surtout comment lui et Lisbon avaient fini. Il avait tellement honte. Vis-à-vis de Lisbon mais aussi d'Angela, il n'aurait jamais du céder à ses pulsion sous l'effet de l'alcool.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement de l'agent. Il ne fût pas surpris de trouver un mot sur la table disant qu'elles étaient parties faires les courses et qu'elle revenait en début d'après –midi.

Jane attendit de pied ferme, il lui devait des excuses. Mais Lisbon par contre espérait qu'il irait faire un tour et ne rentrerait que le soir.

« Papaaaaa ! » Jane eu juste le temps de se lever avant que Charlotte ne lui fonce dans les genoux

« Comment va ma princesse ? »

« Bien. Teresa m'a laissée acheter des bonbons »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout lui céder. » S'excusa Jane.

« Je n'ai rien cédé, elle n'y aura le droit que quand elle aura fini tout ses devoirs » Rappela Lisbon. Charlotte hochât la tête et partie directement faire ses devoirs dans l'espoir de dévorer le paquet de sucrerie le plus vite possible.

« Oh j'ai compris … Très bonne technique » Charlotte n'aimait en effet pas trop le concept de devoirs et ça demandait beaucoup d'effort à Jane pour qu'elle accepte de s'assoir et faire quelques exercices d'écriture. Et bien évidement c'était Teresa qui avait la solution.

« J'ai eu 3 frères dont l'école était le cadet des soucis. Le chantage marche toujours très bien »

« Lisbon pour hier … »

« Pas maintenant. D'abord aidez-moi à ranger les courses » Lisbon ferma la conversation en déposant un gros sac de courses dans ses bras et le laissa en plan pour aller à la cuisine commencer à ranger le reste.

« S'il vous plait Teresa » Lisbon arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se retourna pour faire face au consultant et soupira, résignée.

« D'accord »

« Je suis désolée pour hier, vraiment. »

« J'ai tellement honte Jane, on aurait pas dû »

« Je sais ! Et j'ai aussi honte que vous, si pas plus même. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé. On en parle plus »

« On en parle plus. » acquiesça Lisbon bien contente de ce deal. " J'aimerais vous proposer autre chose Jane"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Vous penseriez quoi d'aller voir un psy ?"

"Parce qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air hier ?"

"Parce que votre nouvelle obscession sur John le rouge vous mets dans un tel état que hier soir vous vous êtes saoulé seul dans un bar jusqu'à en predre l'esprit"

"Vous vous inquiétez pour rien"

"J'ai pas envie que vous finissiez comme mon père c'est tout"

"Oh... je vais y réfléchir, promis Lisbon"

"Merci. Et Jane? Ce n'est jamais arrivé »

« Jamais »

« Teresa ! J'ai fini ! » Charlotte arriva fièrement dans la cuisine quelque minutes plus tard avec la liste des 5 calculs et les quelques lignes de lettres qu'elle avait à réaliser pendant le week-end. Lisbon vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout fait. Après tout Charlotte était la fille de Jane, dans le genre chipie elle était la première. Quand elle eu les bonbons en mains la petite file remercia l'agent par un bisou sur la joue.

« Et moi ? » S'offusqua Jane.

« Toi tu m'as pas donné de bonbon » Se moqua Charlotte en repartant en courant dans sa chambre, le paquet dans les mains.

« Elle vous mène par le bout du nez, Jane »

« Moquez-vous, c'est vous le pigeon qui venez de lui acheter des bonbons » Lisbon lui frappa le torse mais ria. Ils se faisaient tout les deux avoir par Charlotte et en beauté.

Ils retournèrent dans leur petite routine pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte tombe malade. Un week-end elle attrapa une gastro, Jane et Lisbon restèrent à ses côtés faisant attention à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments et ne se déshydrate pas.

Mais bien évidement la première chose que fît Lisbon en se levant le lundi matin c'est vomir, tout son repas de la veille. Elle avait attrapé la maladie de Charlotte. Forcément elle ne pouvait pas aller travailler comme ça. Elle décida d'appeler Jane.

« Allo ? »

« Jane ? »

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Lisbon ? »

« Je crois que votre petite tête blonde m'a refilé ses microbes »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Prévenez juste Cho et Rigsby que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui »

« Pas de soucis reposez-vous bien. »

La journée se déroula plutôt bien, le soir elle était même en pleine forme. Mais par contre le matin rebelote plus moyen d'arrêter de vomir. Après plus d'une semaine de nausée, vomissement, douleur d'estomac, elle décida d'aller voir le médecin. Enfin c'est plutôt Jane qui s'inquiéta et qui menaça Lisbon pour qu'elle se rende chez le médecin.

Après avoir entendu les symptômes, le médecin fît simplement une prise de sang et prescrit de quoi calmer les vomissements et nausées.

Mais quelque heures plus tard la nouvelle tomba, elle était enceinte.

Quand Jane passa ce soir là pour prendre des nouvelles, Lisbon n'osa rien lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Alors qu'a dit le médecin ? »

« Une petite grippe intestinale, ça va passer bientôt, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

« Ca va aller ? » S'inquiéta Jane, elle s'occupait tellement bien de lui, il pouvait s'occuper d'elle en retour pour une fois.

« Très bien ne vous inquiétez pas »

« J'ai laissé de quoi manger dans la cuisine pour vous, si vous avez besoin vous n'hésitez pas à appeler d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Vu que ce n'était que des nausées matinales et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, Lisbon reprit le travail le lundi tant bien que mal, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Mais elle avait vraiment mauvaise conscience de ne rien dire à Jane. Elle avait d'abord songé à avorter sans rien dire à personne mais ses convictions religieuses l'en empêchaient. Et elle ne pouvait pas mener cette grossesse à terme sans que Jane ne finisse par s'en rendre compte mais elle savait qu'il regrettait beaucoup ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là et lui imposer en plus un bébé ne serait pas correct.

Ca l'empêcha de dormir pendant plusieurs jours mais quand le week-end arriva elle avait prit sa décision… Elle lui en parlerait samedi quand il rentrerait pour venir chercher Charlotte. Il avait le droit de savoir et ils décideraient ensemble ce qu'il faudrait faire ou non.

Quand il rentra le samedi midi, Teresa le fît venir dans la cuisine pour l'aider à finir le repas de midi.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire" Dirent-ils tout les deux en même temps.

"Allez-y" Proposa-Jane

""Non non vous d'abord"

"Tant mieux parce que j'aurais pas pu attendre. Il a fait une erreur ! John le rouge à fait une erreur! Je le tiens"

"C'est génial ! C'est quoi ? Qu'est-c'est comme erreur ?" S'enthousiasma le policier

"Je peux pas vous le dire, pas maintenant et pas ici ça serait vous mettre en danger mais je vous expliquerais tout au CBI lundi avec Cho et Rigsby. On vas y arriver Lisbon! Je vais réussir à me venger!"

"Vous êtes sûr de vous ?"

"Absolument ! Mais je dois retourner au CBI pour le reste du week-end finir mon plan. Je peux vous laisser Charlotte exeptionnellement ?"

"Biensûr allez-y" Lisbon n'aimait toujours pas son idée de vengeance mais elle n'allait pas laisser un tueur en série courir dans la nature pour autant.

"Mais vous , que vouliez-vous me dire ?" S'inquiéta-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine pour retourner au CBI.

"Je suis enceinte"

Jane resta bouche-bée, incapable de sortir un mot.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà enfin la suite de cette petite fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours ! Un grand merci pour vos review du dernier chapitre, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire ! :) _

_Bonne lecture. _

"Je suis enceinte"

Jane resta bouche-bée incapable de sortir un mot. Son esprit lui réfléchissait à une vitesse improbable... Est-ce que c'était le sien ? Bien sûr que c'était le sien, Lisbon n'était du genre à avoir plusieurs amants dans une période si réduite. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? L'élever ensemble ? Qu'allait dire Charlotte ? Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Teresa mais vivrait-elle bien un événement pareil ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire d'ailleurs.

"Jane ?"

"Teresa... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne veux pas vous dire quelque chose que je vais regretter. On pourrait en reparler pour décider quoi faire plus tard ? Quand j'aurais attrapé John le rouge ? S'il vous plait Lisbon ?" IL voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille pour ce qui l'attendait cette semaine.

"Vous savez qu'il ne me reste que 7 mois de grossesse hein ?" Essaya de plaisanter Lisbon pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"J'y suis presque Lisbon, faites -moi confiance. Je l'aurais avant que vous sachiez le sexe du bébé"

"D'accord""

"Je vous retrouve lundi avec un plan"

"Si vous le dites"

Janes quitta l'appartement aussitôt retournant au CBI pour travailler sur un plan. Il était sûr de lui, il était certain d'avoir trouvé une faiblesse chez le tueur en série, une sorte de logique et Jane était certain d'avoir trouvé la prochaine victime avant même que John le rouge l'attaque.

Il imagina un plan que Cho, Rigsby et Lisbon mirent sur pieds le lundi matin. Bien sûr, sachant ce qu'il sait Jane refusa que Lisbon participe. Celle-ci jugea les précautions inutiles alors Jane inventa un subterfuge pour l'envoyer à un mauvais endroit. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait être quelque chose pour cet enfant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il voulait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Selon le plan de Jane, il devait être seul chez la prochaine victime alors que celle-ci était absente. John le rouge arriverait et Jane attendait, armé pour une fois. Mais l'équipe pouvait intervenir à tout moment si besoin, cachée dans des coins stratégiques de la propriété.

Mais tel fût prit qui croyait prendre.

Sans trop comprendre comment Jane se retrouva prit dans son propre piège, d'un coup sur la tête il fût assommé et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, seul, sans possibilité pour l'équipe d'intervenir.

Jane fût ligoté et obligé de regarder un homme entièrement masqué-certainement John le rouge- torturer la victime que le tueur en série avait retrouvé on ne sait trop comment. C'était un spectacle horrible pour Jane, les cris, le sang, il ne pouvait rien loupé et si il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux il se prenait un coup de taser électrique.

Quand le tueur eu fini, smiley y compris, il se pencha sur Jane et murmura:

"Tigre, Tigre, brûlant, brillant,

Dans les forets de la nuit,

Quelle main, quel œil si puissant,

A forgé ton effroyable symétrie ?"

Puis il parti laissant le cadavre au pied de Jane. Il ne savait pas ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là, ni même si l'équipe c'était rendue compte qu'il n'était plus en train d'attendre dans la maison.

De son côté Lisbon commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait vite compris qu'il ne se passerait rien à l'endroit où Jane l'avait envoyé. En retournant au CBI elle trouva rapidement le vrai lieu de location de l'opération. Elle se rendit à la maison de la victime, et entra sans écouter les protestations des agents postés à l'entrée. Après un rapide tour de la maison elle se rendit vite compte que la maison était vide, mais elle n'en fût pas surprise.

Elle rassembla l'équipe et ils commencèrent à chercher, ils passèrent la maison au peigne fin, les fenêtres, les portes, le jardin,... mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Pourtant John le rouge était bien entrée par un endroit il avait bien dû sortir par quelque part aussi, avec au moins Jane avec lui. Comment avait-il pu passer inaperçu ?

Lisbon essaya de penser comme Jane, s'il était là qu'aurait-il dit ? Il aurait vu quelque chose, quelque chose que lui seul aurait vu et il se serait moqué d'eux...

Ces une fois dans le garage qu'elle trouva. Dans le quartier c'était de vielles maisons qui à une époque pouvait communiquer entre elles. Elle devait donc chercher une sorte de passage et avec un peu de chance au bout se trouverais Jane et peut-être même John le rouge.

La trappe était bien cachée sous tout un tas d'outils et de cartons. Une fois la trappe découverte Lisbon songea à demander de l'aider pour traverser mais c'était surtout une perte de temps. Alors elle traversa seule. Si Jane le savait il ne serait certainement pas content, mais elle voulait par dessus tout le sauver.

Elle entra d'abord par le garage de l'autre maison, puis rentra dans la maison, elle était complètement plongée dans le noir. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle entra dans le salon. Jane était attaché sur une chaise la tête vers l'avant, inconscient, avec le cadavre à ses pieds et le smiley derrière lui.

John le rouge avait visiblement tout en scène pour que la personne qui arrive par le garage trouve la petite mise en scène macabre. Comme si il savait qu'ils arriveraient par la trappe.

Elle ne toucha pas au cadavre, mais se précipita sue Jane. Elle lui releva la tête et chercha un pouls.

"Jane! Jane répondez! S'il vous plait!" Elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir de renfort avec elle. Elle ne pourrait jamais le détacher et l'allonger seule.

"Humpff" Jane bougea légèrement, et Lisbon fût soulagée. Il était vivant.

"Jane! Restez avec moi! Je vais appeler une ambulance" Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et l'ambulance arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Lisbon ne laissa même pas le temps à l'ambulancier de dire quoi que ça soit et monta à l'arrière aux côtés de Jane.

Elle lui prit la main et de sa mains libre attrapa la crois qu'elle portait au tour du cou et commença à prier.

Jane eu le droit à un examen complet à l'hôpital, hormis les brûlures au taser et un coup sur la tête-celui qui l'avait assommé- il allait bien. Avec du repos, il serait sur pieds dans quelque jour.

Lisbon resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil à nouveau.

"Teresa ?"

"Je suis là!" Teresa se rapprocha de lui

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Je vous sauve la vie"

"Vous n'auriez pas dû être là" Reprocha Jane

"Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir de vous sauver la vie" ironisa-t-elle.

"Il aurait pu vous arriver quelque chose!"

"J'en ai vu d'autre"

"Vous oui, mais pas lui" Dit-il en montrant son ventre d'un signe de tête.

"Ce n'est qu'un fœtus pour le moment Jane, il ne risquait rien"

"Vous n'en savez rien et si john le rouge avait été au courant ?"

"Vous êtes le seul au courant Jane, il n'aurait pas pu être au courant"

"Bien sûr que si il aurait pu, on parle de John le rouge ici Lisbon"

"Et même si il avait su, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Je vous aurais laissé mourir dans cette maison pour un bébé pas encore né ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Charlotte ? J'aurais jamais pu la regarder elle ou ce bébé dans les yeux après ça si ça vous avait coûté la vie..."

"Teresa..."

"Cette discussion est fini Jane. Et si il fallait recommencer je le ferais et vous le savez. Maintenant reposez-vous. Je vais prévenir l'équipe que vous allez bien" Sur ce elle décrocha son téléphone et quitta la chambre pour ne pas déranger le repos de Jane.

Lisbon lui rendit visite le lendemain accompagnée de Charlotte. Au début Lisbon avait refusée de l'y emmener mais Charlotte la harcela jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte et bien sûr devant les larmes de crocodile de la petite fille (Une technique apprise de Jane sans aucun doute) Lisbon ne sut résister.

Jane pu en effet sortir quelques jours plus tard en pleine forme. Lisbon insista pour qu'il reste avec elle et Charlotte pendant quelques jours. Ce qui l'accepta rapidement au grand étonnement de Teresa.

Jane avait en fait une idée derrière la tête. Sans rien dire à personne il s'était équipé d'un micro lors de sa confrontation avec John le rouge. Ce que le tueur en série n'avait pas remarqué. Jane possédait donc la voix de l'assassin et vu qu'il était certain que c'était un flic le coupable il pourrait comparer les voix. Ca lui prendrait certainement du temps mais c'était sa seule chance. Et rester quelques temps avec Lisbon et Charlotte loin du CBI lui permettrait de se faire oublier. S'il laissait des recherches trop tôt il serait toute suite remarqué.

Ce qui permis à Jane et Lisbon de se concentrer un peu sur la grossesse et ce qu'ils allaient décider.

Jane alla coucher Charlotte et rejoignit Lisbon dans le salon.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Jane une fois installé à côté de Lisbon.

« Je vous préviens toute suite que l'avortement n'est pas une possibilité »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous à ce niveau là. Je parlais plutôt de garde alternée,… ce genre de truc quoi »

« Oh. Je… » Lisbon se senti bête quand il parla de garde alterné parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginé cette possibilité. Elle aimait beaucoup Jane et Charlotte passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Alors elle les imaginait plutôt vivre tous ensemble dans une grande maison. C'était vraiment utopique quand elle y repensait maintenant.

« Dite-le moi »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que vous vous étiez imaginez… Vu votre tête mes propositions étaient loin des vôtres »

« Vous allez trouvez ça idiot »

« Au pire je mettrait ça sur le compte de hormones… Allez-y » Blagua-t-il

« Vous allez encore dire que je suis trop naïve »

« Mais non je promet de ne même pas rire »

« D'accord. Vous passez beaucoup de temps chez moi et Charlotte aussi, je me disais que ça ne ferait de mal à personne si on emménageait ensemble. Peut-être pas ici, dans une maison un peu plus grande où on aurait chacun sa chambre » S'empressa de préciser Lisbon.

« Ca pourrait être pas mal »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très pratique mais pour le bien de ce bébé et même de Charlotte je pense que ça serait bien vous savez un environnement stable… » Lisbon déballa son discours sans même avoir écouté la réponse de Jane.

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord Teresa »

« Je sais mais… quoi ? »

« Je suis d'accord. On s'entend très bien et Charlotte vous adore. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur de cohabiter ensemble »

« Merci »

« De rien. Je vous propose de chercher les maisons je vous les soumets et on choisit ensemble ok ? »

« Ca marche »

« J'aimerais être présent à tout les examens … Si vous êtes d'accord bien évidement »

« Bien sûr, oui. Vous en avez le droit »

« L'accouchement aussi »

« Euh… ça par contre va falloir que j'y réfléchisse » Après tout c'était un peu intime qu'une échographie. Elle voulait bien sûr que Jane soit à la maternité mais peut-être que la salle d'attente serait suffisante.

Il se passa un mois pendant lequel Jane continua son boulot de consultant et en profitait pour faire très discrètement une reconnaissance vocale de tout les policier impliqués dans les enquêtes. Mais jusque ici il n'avait eu aucune correspondance.

Pour sa première échographie, Jane arriva à convaincre Lisbon de la passer à l'extérieur de l'état même si ça nécessitait plusieurs heures de route. Au moins ils seraient certains que John le rouge n'avais pas d'espion à haut mais pour en être certain ils s'enregistrèrent sous un faux nom. Ils allèrent à la première visite sans Charlotte, ils ne lui avaient toujours rien dit. Et a vrai dire ils ne savaient pas trop comment s'y prendre, comment faire comprendre leur « relation » à une petite fille de 7 ans. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour ne rien lui dire avant la fin du premier trimestre. Mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient ils trouvaient que c'était passé trop vite.

L'examen se passa très bien, Teresa et le bébé était en parfaite santé. Et même si elle s'était jurée de ne pas le faire, Lisbon lâcha une petite larme quand le bébé apparu à l'écran. Ce que Patrick ne loupa pas et il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter.

Le médecin recommanda quand même à Lisbon de lever le pied.

Elle eut du mal mais accepta cette ordre du médecin. Et dès le lendemain elle ordonna à Cho et Rigsby d'engager un nouveau membre. Et bien entendu Rigsby, fidèle à lui-même, engagea une très jolie jeune femme rousse du nom de Grace Van Pelt.


End file.
